


The Case Of Yamaguchi Tadashi

by RedDusk_N



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDusk_N/pseuds/RedDusk_N
Summary: The death of a childhood best friend wasn't easy for anyone, especially for Tsukishima Kei. The only person he trusted left without any goodbyes, all because of a serial killer. As days go by, strange things started to happen to Tsukishima.Will he be able to unfold the secret of the unsolved case of Yamaguchi Tadashi?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 6





	The Case Of Yamaguchi Tadashi

**Author's Note:**

> Yatada Case
> 
> A serial killer has been going around for a year and every case had the same conditions. Therefore, they named all future cases after the first victim, Yamaguchi Tadashi. The killer is still yet to be found.

"Do you blame yourself?"

Tsukishima Kei woke up to the sound of the voice. He was in a dimly lit room and was sitting on a steel chair.

"Huh?"

What stood before him was his very best friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi. He seemed to have a noose tied around his neck and lifeless eyes. His skin was pale, his lips were a shade of blue and his wrists were slightly bleeding.

"For everything that has happened, do you blame yourself?"

"I don't know what you-"

"The incident on the first day of spring."

The light flickered and Tadashi was gone. Kei frantically looked for where he went. A million questions started to fill his mind all at once. What is happening?

"Wake up from this dream, and await future events"

Tadashi then grabbed Kei's head and twisted it vigorously, not allowing any words to come from his mouth

*

"GAH!"

Kei rose from his bed and panted heavily. He was covered in a cold sweat and he felt lightheaded. 

He put on his glasses and checked his alarm clock, it was 3 AM. He yawned as he tried to make his way to the kitchen, make some coffee perhaps.

As he made the beverage, he thought about what Tadashi said in his dream. Await future events? What does that mean?

Kei grabbed his phone to text his therapy friend, Sugawara Koshi, about this bizarre nightmare he remembered very clearly.

As if on cue, Koshi called Kei first, and of course, he answered.

_"And why are you up at this hour, young sir?"_

"I should ask you the same thing, Sugawara"

_"Well, I just wanted to see how my “patient" was doing. And since you're up at this hour, tell me what the problem is"_

"I had a disturbing dream about Yamaguchi"

_"Oh, I'm so sorry hun. Do I need to come over to comfort you? Want me to bring something?"_

"Thank you but I refuse. I'll be fine on my own, I just need a bit more time alone."

_"You better not be drinking coffee! I know you need it but you drink too much!"_

"Yes yes.."

Kei said as he took a sip of the coffee in hand. This bit-

_"I'll talk to you soon! Just call whenever you feel a bit too stressed or you need some help"_

Kei hung up the phone and sighed. The day hasn't even started yet he already wants it to end. Well, he works as a detective for Christ's sake.

Solving crimes 24/7 is stressful since you can't just point fingers even if the suspect is obvious. If you don't have evidence, then whatever statement you give doesn't count. 

Oh yeah, he also has annoying rivals who keep pestering him when he minds his own business. He doesn't want to deal with a rooster head, a very oppressed king and, a damn owl. Seriously, how the hell did they even become detectives!?

Should he take a day off? It was still 3:30 AM and he starts the day at 5. He could finally have a stress-free day.

"Nah.."

**

"Ohoho. What do we have here? The stingy Tsukishima Kei eating a strawberry cake? How cute."

And there he is, the rooster head named Kuroo Tetsuro. He leaned over the blonde's shoulder while he was just trying to enjoy his meal.

"What the hell do you want, Kuroo?"

"Aren't you going to share some with your  _Senpai_ ?"

Kei cringed at the word and attempted to push Tetsuro away. "Please, Kuroo. I'm stressed and I don't need  you  to add more to it". Tetsuro frowned and pouted.

"HEY HEY HEY TETSUBRO!"

"Speak of the devil..." Kei groaned in annoyance.

"Hey hey! Koutabro!"

The owl-like male, Bokuto Koutaro arrived with his assistant, Akaashi Keiji.

"Not so loud in the morning, Bokuto."

Koutaro apologized and made his way to his desk, Tetsuro following along with them. Finally some peace for Kei.

"Tsukishima! Kuroo! You got a case!"

Or not.

***

"Who knew that we were gonna be paired for this one, huh Tsukki?~", Tetsuro had his arm wrapped around his shoulder as he had a smirk on his face.

"If you're trying to flirt, save it for later. Besides, you have Kenma". "What makes you say I was flirting? Or could it be, the tsundere, Tsukishima Kei, is interested in me?", "Stop. We've got work to do"

As the two walked towards the crime scene, the faint scent of a rotten dead body irritated their noses. The corpse's hair was stained with dried blood and was hanging by a noose tied to the street light. "Oh damn..."

"So we can agree that's not a suicide, right?", Tetsuro turned to look at Kei, who was just staring with wide eyes. "Isn't that..."

****

"A famous volleyball player named Hinata Shoyo was found deceased today at 5:47 AM. The autopsy said that he died from a head injury about a week before so it's not a suicide", Tetsuro read aloud to Kei.

"Mhm..." 

"And there was also a symbol under the body as if it was a sacrifice. Sounds familiar?" Tetsuro awaited a reply from his temporary partner but got nothing. Kei was just staring at the table they sat on with a scowl on his face.

"Tsukshima?", Kei flinched and looked up to Tetsuro. "Yes?"

"You okay? I know you guys were friends and all so it must weigh heavy for you". "Whatever. Continuing, did you say symbol?"

Tetsuro nodded and closed the file. "Sounds like a Yatada case"

"I think it's a copycat killer...", Kei took the file from Tetsuro and read through it. “What makes you say that?”

“Compared to all the other cases, it doesn’t have salt in the blood symbol.”

“You really pay attention to that kinda stuff?”

“Of course. As much as possible I want to pay attention to every single detail no matter how little. It’s also part of our job, right?”

“Mhm. Now get up, we’re going to investigate, Tsukishima Kei” Tetsuro smirked at the blonde as he stood up. “Don’t slow me down, Kuroo Tetsuro.”

*****

**Author's Note:**

> Y'ever get the most random but cool AU ideas right when you're doing things far more important? Same.
> 
> Anyways, hopefully, I update soon enough. I had a lot of motivation to make this so I hope it doesn't go to waste. :)


End file.
